Ask Mindset
Ask Mindset & Tinker is an ask blog containing SFW, Slice-of-life, Diaper-related content written and drawn by LeyenEnyo of FurAffinity. Its protagonists are Mindset, a blue unicorn filly with the ability to enter the minds of others and manipulate them at the expense of her natural control of her magic, and her brother Tinker, a green earth pony stallion who's an inventor working part-time with a diaper-manufacturing company. Both live in the Equestrian city of Vanhoover, Northwest of Canterlot, Equestria's capital. Their father is a Royal Guard for Princess Celestia, and is rarely seen in Vanhoover with his family; not because he dislikes them, but because his job pays for their well-being. The blog primarily focuses on the struggles of life for Mindset, who lives with incontinence and wears diapers 24/7. While slightly raunchy at times, the humor is often in good taste and friendly, and was designed to show support to those with said disability, showing that life doesn't have to end when incontinent. Characters Main Characters: Mindset: Mindset is a blue-coated, brown-maned unicorn filly who's lived with incontinence her whole life. Because of this, she's often been the target of bullying for many in her class, making her dislike her condition and her diapers. This all changed when she discovered her special talent in psychology, when she accidentally made her entire class, (teacher included,) temporarily incontinent along with her, as well as affect their minds, helping them with their problems. Unfortunately, this led to her going into a magic-induced coma for a week when she lost control of her magic trying to fix her mistake. It wasn't until Tinker gave her an Inhibitor Ring that helped control her magic that she came out of her comatose state. Since then, she's lived with having the ring on her horn and helping ponies with her magic. Tinker: Mindset's eldest brother and caretaker. Tinker is an inventor who builds machines and various devices for everyday life, as well as machines for an incontinence care company known as "Silly Filly Industries." This was to help Mindset by giving her a sort-of unlimited supply of diapers for her incontinence by giving him an employee discount, as well as having Mindset be a test subject for any diaper creations Tinker may have came up with. Tinker is intelligent, but tends to be clumsy, most commonly shown when he builds his inventions, oftentimes literally exploding in his face. Regardless, he cares very much for his sister's well-being and goes to great lengths to provide for her. He also created Mindset's Inhibitor Ring. Tinker, aside from their father, is the only one who knows the truth of their mother's death. She had perished giving birth to Mindset due to Placental Abruption, which in turn, was also the cause of Mindset's incontinence. Supporting Characters: Heart Shield: Mindset and Tinker's father. While currently seen only twice with no speaking part, Heart Shield is a loving father who cares for both of his children. Sadly, being a Royal Guard for Princess Celestia often takes priority due to the recent events from the actual show having an effect. While he rarely visits his family in Vanhoover, he cares for them by paying the taxes upfront in Canterlot, and sending the remainder to them to spend on groceries and such. He is also well connected with them, and will go to them in an emergency. He's depicted as a gray-coated, white-maned unicorn stallion. Robu: A mechanical butterfly created by Mindset, (with Tinker's aid), that acts as a pet for her, as well as her camera for her blog. Robu doesn't speak; rather, he communicates with emotions and symbols. While Robu does have the ability to record Mindset, he keeps himself from recording her when she has bowel accidents out of respect and love for his master and pseudo-mother. Robu, despite being robotic, displays emotion similar to any living creature, making him far more advanced than any machine in Tinker's workshop, let alone Equestria. Antagonists: Emerald Cut: Emerald Cut is a green-coated, blonde-maned earth pony with a cutie mark of a square-shaped emerald. Emerald is considered a bully to Mindset, mocking her for her diapers, despite her lesson with Mindset's accidental bout of magic. Recently, she's asked Mindset for some assistance with something, though what exactly it is has yet to be said. Pandora: '''Not much yet is known about this pony, but is known as being a threat to Mindset, trying to claim her Inhibitor Ring. Her reasons and her abilities are not yet known. Other Blogs: '''Scootaloo (Ask Crinkleloo): While not offically linked together, Mindset and Scootaloo from the popular Ask Crinkleloo blog have traded gifts (artwork) with each other on special days. Geneva (Ask Geneva and Tango): While from a different blog, Geneva is considered to be Mindset's best friend, having a dance that the two share. Butterscotch (Ask Butterscotch): While the two are from two different universes, Butterscotch (r63 of Fluttershy) once dressed up as Mindset on Nightmare Night. Stories Inhibitor Ring Origin: The story of how Mindset got her inhibitor ring and her cutie mark. The story is told by Mindset, using child-like drawings to explain everything. Mindset, one day, became bullied so much that she started to visualize her classmates being in diapers and imagining how they'd feel if they were in her predicament. No sooner did she think this that her classmates started to actually become incontinent, not realizing that she was about to lose control of her magic. After attempting to fix her mistake to no avail, she began to panic, which seemed to make the situation worse when her classmates started sharing thoughts, seeing the memories of others, and even switched personalities. She even started hearing their thoughts, to the point where she could no longer hear her own. Eventually, after screaming at the top of her lungs, she collapsed into a comatose state. After a week in a coma, she eventually regained consciousness when Tinker put the inhibitor ring he made for her on her horn, being told she had to wear it to keep her magic from going wild again. When she returned to school, she expected to be harshly punished for her outburst, but was instead greeted with a "welcome back" party. She soon realized that her outburst actually helped everypony with their problems, making life better for them. As for the incontinence part, it was, thankfully, temporary and taught her classmates the same embarrassment and ridicule she had undergone, realizing that it wasn't fair to treat her as such for something she couldn't control. It was then that she learned what her special talent was and earned her cutie mark. http://askmindsetandtinker.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Stygian-Iron-Ringthumb|left|10th page of The Stygian Iron Ring.|link=http://askmindsetandtinker.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Stygian-Iron-Ring The Stygian Iron Ring : This story is currently being worked on. So far, the story tells of Mindset and Tinker heading to Canterlot for a visit with their father. However, something dark and sinister is following them, haunting Mindset in her dreams. April Foal's Day : A holiday story that was sadly cancelled before being finished due to time constraints and poor luck on the creator's behalf. The story depicts of Mindset acting like an actual foal, despite being completely out-of-character. What's more was the entire city of Vanhoover seemed to have been afflicted, save for Tinker, who thankfully contacted their father, who in turn alerted Princess Celestia of the problem. It was soon revealed that the cause was Discord himself, who was doing this as a seemingly harmless prank. The idea that all the city's inhabitants were acting unusually was likely a tie-in to how many other ask blogs had altered characters for April Fools e.g. Princess Molestia and Gamer Luna swapping roles. Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Story blog Category:Sfw